At present, most of various electronic products on the market can be controlled and operated in a speech recognition manner. However, in a speech recognition process, for different environment types, especially in a strong noise environment type, an ordinary speech recognition engine is easily interfered by environment noise, and a speech recognition rate is significantly reduced compared with a speech recognition rate in a quiet environment.
In the prior art, a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) value of an input speech is improved primarily in a noise reduction processing manner or a speech level enhancement manner, so as to improve a speech recognition rate.
In a noise reduction processing process, a noise reducing module is used to reduce environment noise and improve an SNR value of an input speech by using a noise reduction algorithm for reducing a speech waveform, so as to improve a speech recognition rate and a recognition effect of a speech engine. In addition, when a noise reduction algorithm is used to enhance speech quality, a manner of using a set parameter prior to speech recognition to determine whether a speech recognition engine enables a noise reducing module also exists in the prior art. In a speech level enhancement process, an SNR value is improved in a manner of speech level enhancement.
In the foregoing two methods used in the prior art, a speech recognition rate can be improved slightly in a strong noise environment, but in a relatively-low noise environment or in a quiet condition, noise reduction processing is performed by using a method for reducing a speech waveform, so as to reduce environment noise. In this method, an original speech is impaired, thereby reducing a speech recognition rate; and in a speech level enhancement manner, quality of an original speech may also be impaired, and an effect of improving a speech recognition rate by using the speech level enhancement manner is lower than destruction of the quality of the original speech.
It can be learned that currently, a speech recognition manner which can improve a speech recognition effect in various environments and ensure stable speech recognition and good user experience in various environments is urgently needed.